Licht Bach
Licht Bach (リヒトー=バッハ Rihitō Bahha), or known by his real name Sakai Rihito (坂井離人 Sakai Rihitō), is the main male protagonist of Plunderer. He is one of the 7 Legendary Red Baron, known as "The Flash Baron" Appearance Post-300 years Licht does not differ much from himself before the war, other than his Snow White hair and being taller. His eyes are crimson and his skin is fair, though his looks are not uncommon among others. He hides his face under masks of all designs. They are typically classic Japanese Theatrical masks, known as Noh. He sometimes even adorns costumes to appear unassuming, such as a pudding cup with his sword re-purposed into the guise of a spoon. His usual attire consists of a red garb draped over his shoulders with armor underneath and jet-powered boots although it is unknown if the boots are still functional. On the back of his hand is his count. It's a maximum of -999. Personality He is enigmatic as far as intentions go. He does his best to conceal that he is a red baron, but his overwhelming power and inability to allow others to suffer before him causes him to out himself often. He is shamelessly perverted and needy in a comical way. He could be considered mischievous upon first meeting. He is used to girls denying him and being hated, facing that truth with a stone face. When he takes on the true power of his ballot, his personality shifts to an unwavering blood lust. Plots Past Event Licht (Who's use to known as Rihito) was brought into his new house by his adoptive grandmother, he was introduced to his brother, Sakai Tokikaze, and his grandmother stated Rihito will live together with them. Due to Rihito always causing trouble, he and Tokikaze was always being punished by their grandmother. A few years later, after Tokikaze decided go to the training school, his grandmother requested Rihito to bring him back due to she don't want to see Tokikaze kills people. Rihito begin went to find Tokikaze under his grandmother's request. When Rihito arrived on 13th Special Military Forces School, he try to stop the messes happened on the school by covering Shumerman Bach's neck, in order to save Tokikaze from Alexandroff Grigorovich's attack. Rihito tried to shows some of his magic skills, although he soon realized he have no idea what should he do in this situation. Then, Shumerman teach Rihito how to kill a person in a simple way. When Shumerman asked Rihito to kills him, he stated he won't do unnecessary killing. Soon, Shumerman shows his "evil" aura and wants to kill Rihito. Before he could do so, it's stopped by Firenda and revealed that these is all acting. Along with Tokikaze, Rihito becomes a trainee soldier, although he doesn't want to become soldier. At the first day on school, every students receives two stars while Rihito himself is the only one who doesn't have any stars. After the class taking a break, Rihito sitting on his place and wonder if Firenda wears panties or not. Knowing his thought, Hina and Lyne Mei angred at this and told him to be serious, he stated he don't care if he will expelled from school or not since his only purpose being here was to bring Tokikaze back home. Story Event Licht first appeared in Chapter 1 with his introduction to Hina being him trying to see her panties. Licht asks her for money to buy something else. With him bleeding, Licht stated that he can't hold on anymore and hoping Hina can gives him her "money", while he touching her body. Hina was frightened and ran away, but Licht kept following her until he was slapped by Nana Bassler. Nana wants to apologize for his behavior, Licht interrupts Nana asking about the food. Nana asks him where's the money she gave him to run errands and he doesn’t answer. While Hina introduces herself to Nana, Licht tried to sneak food for himself but he was punched by Nana instead. Hina reveals her count, Licht appears in front of her, trying to see her panties. Nana orders Licht to handstand until he dies, as an example of how count works in this world. Hina asks about the "Legendary Red Baron", Nana asks Licht that if he knew anything but he was quick to shake his head. After Hina was invited by the "Legendary Red Baron", it was shown that Licht is drinking with his mask on. He then said that there's someone who tries to impersonating the "Legendary Red Baron" to swindle people and doing awful things to girls. Knowing this, Licht goes to find Hina and save her. Hina's count was reduced to only one, Licht arrives and states he will challenge Davi to a game of "The Startheft Bout" in Hina’s stead. After Davi saw Licht's ridiculously low counts, along with Davi’s subordinates, they laugh at him. Nikola pointed out something's wrong with him, that he isn't suppose to be still alive with that low of a count. Licht tells Hina to stop finding the "Legendary Red Baron", as they are not heroes but murderers. Although he also stated that he will returns Hina's counts back from Davi, and reveals his true identity that he is the "Legendary Red Baron". Once his true identity is revealed, the other soldiers‘ attitude shifted to fear. Davi denied it and told his henchmen that Licht must be fake Baron, just like him. Licht tells Hina to close her eyes while attacks the soldiers and "teleport" behind Davi. Licht wonders what’s wrong with Davi and tell him that all he did was just "walk around". He also tells Davi that he must return Hina's count back to her. Davi is easily overwhelmed by Licht‘s battle and combat prowess. When Licht jumps higher, he apologizes to Hina for all the violence. Hina told him to not get hurt and he promises her that he will returns her counts back from Davi. Once Davi is defeated, Licht takes Hina's Ballot and told her that he will sell it for money. While Hina cries for him to not leave, he merely says he will give her his doll instead in exchange of Ballot. Hina exclaims that he isn't the hero that she's looking for. Soon after Hina discovered Licht's true intention and went to finds him, Hina explains to him that he should stay with her, and that she was happy that she meet him. However, Licht didn't choose to stay with her and his first count was reduced to -1000. Abilities and Power Licht have a two count, which the first count is "-999", Nana stated that his Count stands for how many girls have turned him down, his count becomes -1000 after Hina calls him a liar and says that she hates him. His current first count was -1002. The second count is 5700 and stands for how many heads he had cut off. In chapter 10, it states that he is actually hiding his true power. During his battle, his count increases by 10 times, reaching the amount 57000. It's later revealed Licht's second count is stands for how many people he has killed in place of his friends and loved ones. Plunderer Chapter 26 It was later revealed that Licht's original count on his original Ballot Replica was 300000, and reach over 1500000 when activates Shumerman's bloodlust genes. Licht's ability is speed of flash. According to Nikola, his speed is even faster than a sound that it can't see his movement. He can also jumps higher which makes people mistakenly thought he was flying at sky. Gallery Trivia *Licht's character design (Especially his appearance and personality in 300 years ago) is most likely based on Sakurai Tomoki from Minazuki Suu's previous works, Sora no Otoshimono. *Licht means "light" in German, while Bach is a German surname. **Licht's original name, "Ri" means "leave", while "hito" means people/person, which makes the literal translation of "Rihito" was "leave person". *Despite the German name, Licht is actually a Japanese. *Most of the characters refers him as "Licht". However, the other Red Baron and his friends from 300 years ago are refers him as "Rihito" instead. **Similarity, in the original Japanese scan, when Hina and the others referring him, his name was written in Katakana (リヒトー). While for Tokikaze and the others, his name was written in Kanji (離人) instead. *According to Alexandroff, Gespenst and the Greengrocer, Licht is the strongest baron. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Red Baron